A Moment on the Ice
by Alexandria Keating
Summary: Jack is fascinated by Jamie's cousin who is able to see him. Hiccup is just as entranced.


**Hello, readers! This was my submission for Day 2 of Hijack Week: Movie Swap. I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'ROTG' or 'HTTYD'**

* * *

Dark eyebrows raised high over blue eyes that widened as they spied an unfamiliar car in front of Jamie's house. Bare feet softly landed on top the fresh, white powder that dusted the ground. With his staff firmly gripped in his hand, Jack snuck across the yard to a window that displayed a kitchen. Eyes bright with curiosity peered inside to see the Bennett family gathered around the table, steaming mugs in each one's possession except the youngest, and all eyes transfixed on a young teen who sat in their midst.

Jack tilted his head closer to the glass, blowing a lock of white hair out of his eye. His crystal eyes were shining with interested as he studied the new figure before him. His dark copper hair fell in a straight curtain over his forehead, just tickling his eyelashes. Bright green eyes shown above freckled cheeks, and a wide, goofy, toothy grin was pasted on his face as he talked animatedly to the young Bennetts.

The white haired spirit felt his mind wander to the slight grimace that would appear on Tooth's face at the sight of the disarray of teeth. A low chuckle emanated from his chest as he continued to watch.

After some time into his observations, young Jamie's eyes widened as they spied his friend peering through the window and a smile spread across his face. Jack grinned and gave him a small wave. The young boy turned to his mother and said something to her. She nodded with a soft smile. Jamie jumped from his seat, hurriedly explaining something to Sophie and the teen as he ran from the room.

The white haired boy stepped away from the window and made his way around the house until the porch was in view. He didn't have to wait long for a small form to dash from the house and launch itself off the porch. It continued until it collided with the Guardian, wrapping its arms around him and squeezing tightly.

"Hey, Jamie," Jack said with a laugh as he returned the gesture.

The young boy jumped back as he straightened the large hat that sat haphazardly on his head. The door creaked open again to allow the young Sophie clinging to the hand of the teen outside.

"Jack!" Jamie exclaimed as he pointed back at the teen. "This is my cousin Hiccup! Well, his name is Henry, but we all call him Hiccup 'cause he used to get bad hiccups when he was younger."

"Thank you, Jamie," Hiccup exclaimed with a roll of his eyes, a pale pink creeping underneath his dotted cheeks. "Everyone needs a lesson in the history of Henry Haddock," he continued on good naturedly as he relented to being dragged over by an overeager Sophie.

Jack felt his lips pulling into a wide grin despite himself.

"Well, I'm Hiccup. Horrible name, I know. Nice to meet you," the green eyed teen continued as he held out his free hand, stained with lead and charcoal.

Blue eyes widened at the offered hand. "You can see me?" he asked softly, his eyebrows puckered in confusion.

"I'm talking to you, right? Unless I've finally become as crazy as my dad says and this is all a vivid hallucination.

The white haired boy stretched out his hand and grasped ahold of the warm one, a grin of relief and pure happiness pulling at his lips.

* * *

Jack came to thoroughly enjoy spending time with Hiccup—Jamie and Sophie included. All too soon the last day of the copper haired teen's visit came and his new friend wanted to give him a special treat before he left—just the two of them. He had instructed him to be waiting that morning ready for a day in the snow.

As the young man arrived at the house, Hiccup stood from his seat on the porch steps. The Guardian's face broke into a wide grin at the sight of the boy before him cloaked in a large brown vest over a long sleeved olive shirt, his legs covered in brown pants that were tucked into snow boots at least twice the size they should be.

"Oh, shut up," Hiccup said with a sigh.

"I didn't say anything," Jack responded with a smirk.

"Yeah," he mumbled sarcastically as he scrunched his nose. "They're my dad's alright. I don't have any."

"Whatever you say," the white haired boy responded with a shrug.

"Where are we going?"

"A lake. You are going ice skating."

Eyebrows pulled together. "And how are we getting there?"

"Like this!" Jack exclaimed as he dashed forward, wrapped a blue sweatered arm around Hiccup's waist and shot into the air, chilled wind whipping at his skin.

"Gah!" came the strangled yelp of surprise from the boy in his arm as the ground quickly disappeared underneath them.

Laughter bubbled up in the Guardian as he guided them towards the frosted lake.

* * *

"Jack, not funny. Now help me up."

Jack cleared his throat as the laughter was wiped from his face. His feet settled on the ice and he reached out a hand to the prostrate Hiccup.

The copper haired boy had a scowl plaster on his face as he stretched a hand upwards and grasped the proffered arm. His body vaulted upwards, his feet sliding as he tried to push himself upright. "As if my skin wasn't spotted enough as it is," he mumbled as he dusted flakes of snow from his clothes once his balance had been reasserted.

"Your skin's fine," the white haired spirited retorted as he drifted into the air, hovering a few feet above the ice.

Brushing off the blush that was taking over his cheeks, Hiccup looked up at the darkening sky and announced, "Look at that. We should be heading back."

"Yeah," Jack mumbled in agreement as he reached down and snatched the teen's arm.

Green eyes widened as Hiccup struggled to pull his arm from the grip it was subjected to. "I don't think so!" he exclaimed in a panic. He spread his feet apart in what he hoped was a firm stance as he threw his weight into tearing his arm away from the flying boy. His result, however, was compromised balance as Jack floated backwards, tugging him along the ice.

"You didn't like flying?" he asked curiously.

The copper haired boy paused to think about it, his body momentarily slacking until he felt the Guardian attempt to take advantage of the lack of struggle. "I enjoyed it. I mean—it was nice but it wasn't comfortable."

Dark eyebrows pinched together as he returned to the ice, letting go of Hiccup. "Wasn't comfortable?" he repeated.

"Dangling over the ground at an unmeasured height isn't exactly pleasing!" he let out in exasperation.

"Dangling?"

"Yes. Were you aware of how you were holding me?"

A curious expression flickered across Jack's face before a mischievous glint that sent shudders through Hiccup took ahold of his eyes. He stepped towards the copper haired boy and, after setting his staff on the ground, wrapped his long fingers around thin wrists. He turned around and draped the teen's arms over his shoulders.

The green eyed teen felt his cheeks flushing as his body pressed against the young man before him. A cool breath alleviated the heat as Jack looked over his shoulder, his nose brushing against Hiccup's.

"Will this be better?" he asked with a smirk.

The copper haired boy swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. His body flushed the same warmth as his cheeks as he fell against the spirit's body as he bent down to reclaim his staff.

Without warning, a chilled wind wrapped around the two figures and pulled them into the air. Hiccup was very grateful to the cool air lowering his body temperature. Jack was enjoying the warmth against him.

Both were hoping this wouldn't be the last time they met.

* * *

**~Alexandria Keating**


End file.
